Together Stranded
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Stuck in the Enchanted Forest, Emma & Mary Margaret have no choice but to deal with the past. How can they begin to mend what's been broken for 28 years? Mary Margaret's determined. Emma's guarded; she's been burnt before. But maybe, just maybe, she'll let her mom in. (E3-E9. Lots of missing fluff & angst. 7-10 chps)
1. Bubble, Bubble, Boil & Spill

**Together Stranded**

It was all too much, for both of them.

Being without her husband and grandson, learning of Lancelot's death, seeing her homeland in shambles, walking into the broken castle that was once her oasis, the nursery torn apart… Mary Margaret didn't know how much more she could take. Then Emma broke down. Anger and sadness mixed to a dangerous brew of emotions and boiled to the surface. Tears left her blue eyes, water drops falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this, I just…"

Mary Margaret's vision blurred as she watched Emma scramble for words. She'd never seen this happen before. Emma didn't struggle for the right thing to say. She always had her guard up, always had a come back ready… this Emma was crying, her body shaking… it was a shocking thing for Mary Margaret to see.

"…I'm just… I'm not used to someone putting me first."

Surprise took her eyes, a frown turning her lips. Mary Margaret didn't' hesitate to walked towards Emma. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and said, "Well, get used to it."

Emma gave a watery smile.

XOX

They a made a plan to regroup in the morning. They'd head back to camp, warn the village of Cora. Then they'd set out to find a way back to Storybrooke.

The group decided to spend the night in the castle. It was the safest place. It at least provided shelter and high ground. Most of the rooms were so severely damaged that even a spot to sleep couldn't be found in many. Mulan felt better staying near the entrance to be on guard. Aurora was wearily of Emma and Mary Margaret so she stayed with Mulan. She was sure she wouldn't sleep anyway, having been under the sleeping curse for so long.

Emma and Mary Margaret stayed in the nursery. The memories were almost too much for Mary Margaret to bear, but she held a brave face for Emma.

Emma looked around the room, allowing herself to study her surroundings. She didn't get the chance to before. Everything happened so fast. Emma noticed there were so many stuffed animals, so many toys. Circling the crib that was turned upside down, she noticed a small white pillow on the floor. Her name was embroidered on it.

"That was yours."

Emma looked up, her face like a deer caught in headlights. "Sorry," she apologized quickly.

"For what?" Mary Margaret asked, amused as Emma's panic. "It's yours."

"Right, yeah."

"All of this was supposed to be yours, Emma. You don't have to apologize for looking at your own things."

The blond gave a small nod while looking back to the pillow. She bent to the floor to trace her finger around her name. "Matches the blanket," she murmured.

"I was a little obsessed with putting your name on things. I had plans for a painter to do some scenery on your door, along with your name, but I guess we never got around to finding a suitable artist," she explained in disappointment.

Quiet filled the room as Emma walked around, the pillow in her hands.

"This is all so…"

"Surreal?"

"I was gonna say crazy, but yeah."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement.

"Looks like I would've been spoiled rotten."

"And then some."

Emma went to the window, looking out over the balcony. She sat down on the bench and put the pillow beside her. Then she looked to Mary Margaret. "Look, um… everything that happened… it is what it is… I can't blame you for it."

"But you do," Mary Margaret countered softly.

"This isn't easy," Emma argued defensively.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened at Emma's change of tone. "I know it isn't. You have every right to be angry with me."

"I'm not angry, I just… I need a walk."

Before Mary Margaret could protest, Emma was rushing for the door. She tried to say something, but couldn't bring her lips to do so.

_TBC…_

**Thoughts? How 'bout you leave 'em before you go! **


	2. Something in Common

**Together Stranded**

**Chapter Two: Something in Common**

Emma wandered the halls. She tried to pull herself together. The situation was just two overwhelming. How was she supposed to deal with it? It wasn't normal. Finding out her parents are fairytale characters isn't normal. Falling into a portal and being thrown into another world, it isn't normal.

She'd been walking throughout the castle for a while, lost in her thoughts, barely paying an ounce of attention to her surroundings. When she finally pulled herself from her head, she looked around and realized she had no clue where she was.

"Great," Emma grumbled in frustration. She nearly slammed her back to the wall before sliding to the ground. She stretched her legs out on the floor and put her head to the wall.

XOX

When a half hour passed with no Emma, Mary Margaret grew concerned. But she told herself to back off. Emma is a grown woman. She needs space. But then an hour went by and Mary Margaret couldn't suppress her worrisome thoughts any longer. She tossed her quiver of bows over her shoulder, grabbed her bow and left the nursery.

Mary Margaret hurried through the halls, her heart beating a little faster with every turn of a corner. Is a stranger here? Did they find Emma? Cora, is she here? She could kill Emma in a millisecond.

Mary Margaret stopped. She took a breath, told herself to calm down. She straightened her shoulders and kept going.

A hand full of minutes ticked by and Mary Margaret was ready to get Mulan. She needed help to find Emma. But then she turned a corner and spotted someone on the floor. Quickly she pulled an arrow and held her bow in the air. While slowly approaching, she squinted in the darkness until she was close enough to realize the person was sleeping. Emma. She fell asleep.

Mary Margaret sighed in relief while putting the arrow away. She put her things to the floor and lowered herself to the ground.

The noise and movement stirred Emma from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and her brows knit in confusion when she found Mary Margaret next to her.

With a voice hoarse from sleep, she said, "that wasn't all just a dream was it?"

Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Couldn't be so lucky," Emma grumbled.

"I know this is a lot to handle."

"That's an understatement."

"Next time you leave like that, please let me know where you're going so I don't wind up on the verge of having a panic attack again."

Emma looked at her mother in surprise. "You were worried?"

"Of course. This isn't Storybrooke, Emma. The dangers here, they're not what you're used to. Someone could have found you… anything could have happened."

"I'm fine."

"Well, I didn't know that."

Her voice above a whisper, Emma apologized.

Mary Margaret showed a small smile. "I know this isn't easy, but we will get home."

"How the hell are we gonna do that?"

"We'll find a way," Mary Margaret said firmly.

"And if we don't?"

"That's not an option."

"But-"

"No. We will stop Cora. We will get home. I'll make sure of that."

"So, I'm just what, along for the ride?"

"What do you mean?"

"I get that this is your land, and yeah, you know it a lot better than I do, but I'm not just gonna stand around and let things play out. I have someone to get back to. My son is waiting for me. Whatever I have to do to get home, I'll do it."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I understand."

"I realize I would have been screwed back there with that ogre, but you won't be the only one to put yourself in harm's way. I can fight too."

"I was just trying to protect you," Mary Margaret said sheepishly.

Emma's face softened. "I know, and I appreciate that, but I'm an adult too. I can handle things."

"Okay," Mary Margaret agreed.

Silence filled the air. After a few moments, Mary Margaret gathered her courage and said, "what about us?"

"What?"

"I'd like to talk. I know you don't want to, but I feel like we need to."

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"I don't want you to hate me, Emma. It breaks my heart just thinking that you do."

"I don't hate you."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma in confusion.

Emma sighed. "You have to realize how insane this all is. How many things were just tossed my way, all at the same time, all so fast… finding out who my parents are, what really happened to me, where I'm from… I'm still trying to process."

Mary Margaret nodded.

"I spent my whole life trying to find you," Emma murmured. "I finally do and… I don't know where to go from here."

"Me either."

"Well, I guess we've got more than a chin in common."

Mary Margaret smiled.

TBC

**Thanks for reading! Thoughts before you go?**


	3. To Be Fearless

**Together Stranded**

**Chapter Three: To Be Fearless**

When arriving back to camp, the group was met with a horrible find. They were dead, all of them… or so it appeared. One man was buried under a pile of bodies. He was breathing, calling for help. The mystery man claimed to have just barely escaped Cora's wrath. It was night. Cora didn't spot him through the darkness. He got lucky.

Emma didn't buy it. She saw the holes in his story.

While Mulan brought the stranger a canteen of water, Emma pulled Mary Margaret aside.

"I don't believe him."

Mary Margaret looked over Emma's shoulder, her brows furrowed in confusion. "It is strange that he's the only one to survive an attack from Cora… doesn't seem very likely."

"He's lying about it. What he says is not really what happened."

"He looks scared."

"It's an act."

Mary Margaret nodded faintly. She knew of Emma's history as a bail bond's man. She was good at finding people and even better and catching their lies… she trusted Emma's judgment.

"We should question him."

"No, not yet," Emma argued. "Follow my lead."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. She trailed after Emma, back to the group. She watched with curiosity as Emma bent to the table. She put a winning smile to her face and met the man's eyes. He showed a sly grin. Mary Margaret narrowed her stare at the man. She didn't like the way he was looking at her daughter. But she didn't say a word. She stuck to the plan.

Emma backed away from the table. She let the man think everything was okay. She looked up to Mary Margaret, to show a discrete shake of her head. He was lying. Emma was a hundred percent sure. Mary Margaret nodded briefly. Then Emma made her move. She put a blade to the man's throat, demanding answers, but he didn't budge. So they tied him to a tree, and called for the ogres. He quickly crumbled.

Thanks to Emma, they got some valuable information. The man called himself Captain Hook. He was helping Cora, who's after a magical compass. She has ashes from the wardrobe, with plans to open a portal to Storybrooke. Hook would take them to the compass, if he could catch a lift with them. Emma didn't trust him, but she played along. They needed the compass, and the ashes. Staying close to Hook would get them close to Cora.

By mid day, they reached a giant beanstalk. Of course the compass was at the top. Only one could climb with Hook. Everyone was arguing, but Emma cut in, saying, "it's me. I'm going and I'm not gonna fail."

"You're new here," Mary Margaret argued.

"If it means getting back to Henry, I don't care what I have to face."

Mary Margaret frowned.

"Not gonna argue with me?"

"Would it do any good?"

"No."

Mary Margaret sighed in surrender.

Emma walked over to Hook, her strides purposeful. Mary Margaret wore a worrisome frown as Hook snapped a black bracelet to Emma's wrist. It would allow her to climb. Emma turned to meet her mother's eyes. The curve of Mary Margaret's lips fell further. She saw the smallest spec of fear in Emma's blue orbs. Emma looked away quickly and focused on Hook. She gave him back the object that lent him his name. A big smile popped on his face. He leaned close to Emma and whispered words Mary Margaret couldn't hear. Emma backed away. She pulled Mulan aside, took something from her. It frustrated Mary Margaret that she couldn't' make out everything that was going on.

"Ever climb a giant beanstalk?"

Mary Margaret snapped from her daze. Emma was standing in front of her. "No, I'm afraid not," she murmured sadly.

Emma nodded.

"Be careful."

"I will."

"I wish you'd let me go."

"This is something I have to do."

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding. She thought back to their talk in the castle. Emma wouldn't stay on the sidelines, whether Mary Margaret liked it or not.

Mary Margaret looked to Hook. "There's something not right about that man… why would he have any interest in going to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Emma vowed.

Mary Margaret focused on her daughter. "Watch your footing. Don't settle on something until you feel it's sturdy enough. Make sure you hold onto something you can get a good grip on. And don't let your guard down, not for a second."

Emma nodded.

Mary Margaret couldn't hold back any longer. She stepped forward, putting her arms around her baby girl that for just a minute, so many moons ago, she held so close…

Emma closed her eyes as her chin fell to her mother's shoulder. She took a quiet breath. Then she made a promise she didn't know if she could keep. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

Emma pulled away. All Mary Margaret could do was watch her go…

_TBC…_

**Thoughts? Please leave 'em before you go! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Cry A Little, For Me

**Together Stranded**

**Chapter Four: Cry A Little, For Me**

Mary Margaret couldn't stand it anymore; the waiting game. She couldn't handle the fear, the worry, the uncertainty of Emma's circumstances, the panic from her frenzied nerves, … She tried to focus on comforting Aurora, whose nightmares were plaguing her sleep, causing her to have restless nights filled with terror. Then Mulan tried to cut down the beanstalk. Mary Margaret jumped to her feet. She didn't care if that blade pierced her skin and tore her organs in two; she wouldn't' allow Mulan to put her daughter in danger. Then Emma fell from the beanstalk. She crashed to the ground. Mary Margaret leaped to her aid. Once she saw Emma was alright, a huge breath of relief left her lungs.

Hook was detained. The compass was there's. Mary Margaret pulled on Emma's jacket sleeve. They had to gather their things, but it dawned on Mary Margaret, what Emma did… it wasn't okay.

With anger in her eyes, Mary Margaret said, "you told her to cut it down?"

Emma sighed. "I couldn't let Cora-"

"We go back together," Mary Margaret interrupted, passion in her voice. "That's the only way. If you think I would leave you behind…" She couldn't help but choke on the thought.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized quietly.

Their eyes met. Emma saw a mixture of emotions staring back at her… anger and hurt were easy to see. After years of hunting down deadbeat liars, Emma learned how to read people.

"I will never leave you behind," Mary Margaret said firmly.

Emma fought incredibly hard to keep tears from glossing her eyes. Mary Margaret took a step forward. She put her arms out and Emma fell into her embrace. Emma closed her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips. Her chin fell to Mary Margaret's shoulder.

With her arms wrapped tight around her daughter, Mary Margaret said, "I waited twenty years for you to find me… I'm not losing you again. I won't let it happen."

A moment of silence passed. Mulan and Aurora were getting their things, waiting patiently.

"We need to go."

Mary Margaret nodded at Emma's quiet words. She gave her daughter another squeeze and they parted.

Quickly they gathered their things and were ready to go when Emma stopped abruptly. She looked to Mary Margaret and said, "I have to keep Henry safe."

Mary Margaret's brows furrowed in confusion. She nodded carefully.

"You don't understand," Emma started. "Henry comes first… if something has to happen to me for him to be okay, then that's what needs to happen."

"I know," Mary Margaret agreed carefully. "That's exactly how I feel about you, Emma… whatever it takes… I would do anything to make sure you're okay."

The corner of Emma's lips pulled to a small smile.

At the look of discomfort on Emma's face, Mary Margaret's expression filled with curiosity. "Does that… scare you?... Knowing that someone would die to protect you?"

The words made Emma's eyes widen in surprise. No one had ever said that to her. Not any of her foster parents, or past boyfriends… not Neal, the only man she ever loved… no one… until now.

"Oh, Emma," Mary Margaret sighed. "Please don't look so surprised. I love you. You have to know that I would do anything for you."

Emma did her best to keep a steady face. She looked to Aurora and Mulan and said, "are you ready?"

The two women nodded.

Emma returned the gesture. She then looked to Mary Margaret and said, "we have to get as far away from here as possible, before Hook-"

Mary Margaret nodded.

Emma took a few steps before Mary Margaret hurried to stop her. Her voice urgent, she called for her stop.

"We don't have much time."

With a shake of her head, Mary Margaret said, "that's not important right now… did you doubt my feelings about you? You're my daughter… Emma, you're the most important thing in my life, in any realm, in any world…"

"You barely know me," Emma argued meekly.

"Doesn't matter."

Emma was ready to argue, but Mary Margaret cut in.

"No. I know how you feel about me- at least about Mary Margaret. You think your walls don't have an ounce of transparency? I can see how you feel, Emma… it's okay. You don't have to say it… I hope one day you do, and I'll wait; however long it-"

"We really should go," Emma pressed.

Mary Margaret frowned, but she gave a slight nod. Though reluctant to do so, she let Emma go.

As Emma rushed ahead, tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision.

_TBC_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you!**


	5. Shaken to the Core

Together Stranded

Chapter Five: Shaken to the Core

They traveled hours without many words shared. Finally, they reached the point where Aurora needed a break. They found a shady spot, up on high ground.

"We may as well take the opportunity to hunt. We'll need food and water for the evening."

Mary Margaret nodded at Mulan's suggestion. She looked to her daughter who was sitting on a tree stump.

"Will you be okay here for a little while?"

Emma nodded, her face blank.

Mary Margaret frowned. Things weren't supposed to be this way. It was frustrating and upsetting.

"When I get back, do you think we can talk?"

"About what?"

"Emma-"

"Things are the way they are right now, okay?" Emma said, her voice soft. "It's all… crazy and overwhelming, but it doesn't matter… we need to get home. Henry is waiting for us. David's waiting for you."

"For us," Mary Margaret corrected.

Emma gave a small smile. "Be careful."

Mary Margaret nodded. She turned and took a few steps when Emma's voice stopped her.

"What you said earlier, to answer your question, yes. Scary as all hell. Insane. Completely bizarre, but, yes."

Mary Margaret's smile grew.

XOX

Mulan and Snow soon returned with dinner, Mulan dragging a dead deer across the ground, much to the dismay of Aurora and Emma.

Seeing the cringe on her daughter's face, Mary Margaret hurried to block Emma's eyes from following the deer. "Want to help me get a fire going? You did well last night."

Emma nodded mutely as she turned for the forest.

XOX

Emma sat crossed legged on the ground, a pile of branches a few feet in front of her. Her brows were knit in concentration as she continued rubbing two sticks together.

"Doesn't anyone have a lighter," Emma grumbled incompliant.

Mulan was working on tying the deer to a long branch that could be held over the flame to cook the meat when she heard Emma. She looked to see the stranger struggling with the fire.

"Snow, perhaps its best if you start the fire."

"No, no she can do it," Mary Margaret said firmly, her eyes on her daughter.

Starting a fire, it would have been one of the first things Mary Margaret would have taught her daughter. Should she have grown up in this world, Emma would have been a princess, but still, Mary Margaret would have made sure she could survive on her own, anywhere. Mary Margaret would have taught Emma which plants are poisonous, what berries are edible, how to spot the brightest star that would guide her north, how to start a fire, how to set traps, how to cook meals over a fire, how to shoot an arrow… so many things and Mary Margaret didn't' have the chance to do any of them… but maybe now she could do some. That's why it was so important that Emma get the fire going.

Emma huffed in frustration. She turned and said, "Mulan's right, you should do it."

Mary Margaret shook her head while lowering herself to the ground next to Emma.

"It takes patience, Emma. You wanted to give up last night, you didn't and you got the fire going. I know you can do this. It's in your blood," Snow finished with a smile.

"Why is it so important to you that I do?"

Mary Margaret searched for the right words. She wouldn't get emotional; it would make Emma uncomfortable. She didn't want her daughter to shut down.

Mary Margaret sighed. She wished for the best and said, "I guess I'm just… trying to make up for lost time," She explained, her voice quiet, her words hesitant.

Emma nodded. She missed ten years with Henry. She understood the need to get back what was lost.

Emma's gesture gave Mary Margaret an ounce of courage.

"What do you think about shooting an arrow?"

"What?"

"I could teach you."

As Mary Margaret finished speaking, sparks flew from the pieces of wood between Emma's fingers.

Emma turned to her mother with a smile. "Why not? Got nothing better to do."

XOX

Mary Margaret squished some berries to a tree to make a target. Emma was holding the bow in the air, trying to establish the right form.

"A little higher," Mary Margaret advised while lifting her daughter's elbow.

"Like this?"

"Yes. Now try and match the arrowhead with the target. When you think you got it, pull your elbow back past your head and release."

Emma nodded. Her brows knit in concentration as she took her time trying to keep the arrow steady. When she was pretty sure she had it, suddenly a dagger went flying past her head.

"What the hell?"

"Get down," Mary Margaret hissed.

Emma knelt to the ground, keeping quiet as her mother took the bow and arrow from her grasp. Mary Margaret looked around frantically, but didn't see anything.

"Someone's here."

"Cora?"

"She doesn't use man made weapons to kill. She has magic for that."

Suddenly a swarm of men came charging. Mary Margaret began shooting them one by one as Emma didn't listen. She stood up while grabbing the blade from her boot. When she looked up, a man was in front of her. Emma's eyes widened. She couldn't think fast enough. He sent a sharp dagger through her stomach. She cried in pain and collapsed to the ground. Mary Margaret turned to the noise, her eyes widening in horror. The men vanished. Mary Margaret fell beside her daughter. She wrapped her arms Emma, holding her close as blood spilled from her wound and soaked her clothes.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized.

"No, no you did nothing wrong. Don't apologize," Mary Margaret cried.

"I'm… supposed to… be the… savior," Emma struggled while coughing a spout of blood.

Tears raced from Mary Margaret's eyes. She hugged her daughter tight. "Don't go," she begged. "Please don't go. I just got you back. Please stay. I love you."

Emma's body went still. No more breath. No more life… she never had the chance to tell her mother she loved her too.

XOX

Mary Margaret awoke with a start, her heart hammering away in her chest. She looked around, trying to see through the darkness. Where were those man? Where's Emma? She saw a pile of bones left from the deer. Then she remembered they had deer for dinner.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called in a panic.

Emma groaned while stirring. Mary Margaret looked to the noise. Emma was lying right net to her. She pulled Emma's jacket aside, her eyes searching Emma's stomach. No wound. No blood… she was okay.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked groggily, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"It was just a dream," Snow murmured in relief.

"What?"

"Nothing," Mary Margaret brushed away. "Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

Emma nodded while letting her head fall to the pillow as her eyes closed.

Snow didn't get a minute more of sleep

_TBC_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Man Down

**A/N: I wanted to have this posted on Sunday night, but better late than never, right? Sorry about the delay! Hope you enjoy!**

**Together Stranded**

**Chapter Six: Man Down**

A couple of days passed with no excitement. The group continued their quest to find Cora, in hopes of stealing the wardrobe ashes to create a portal to Storybrooke. A routine of sorts had been formed: Mulan and Mary Margaret did the hunting while every evening Aurora and Emma scouted for high ground that could provide some type of shelter. With every new try, it was becoming easier for Emma to get a fire going.

The third morning after Emma climbed the beanstalk, the group awoke to Mulan returning with two canteens full of berries that she collected in the forest. Mulan split her findings, giving one canteen to Emma and Snow and saving the other for herself and Aurora.

"Breakfast," Emma murmured while lowering herself on a tree stump next to Mary Margaret.

"Thanks."

Emma gave a small nod. She held back a sigh. Something was wrong. Ever since Mary Margaret woke up in a panic a few nights ago, she'd been acting differently. Emma guessed a bad dream was to blame, but Mary Margaret wouldn't say a word about it.

Everyone ate in silence. Mary Margaret didn't let her eyes stray from her food.

"Five more minutes," Mulan announced. "If Cora is on the island, we should reach her by nightfall."

"I'll gather our things," Mary Margaret volunteered while standing up.

"Wait."

The idea of using a bow and arrow didn't thrill Emma, but it was an idea Mary Margaret had. It seemed important to Mary Margaret that she learn. Emma was hoping that bringing the subject up would jar Mary Margaret from her mood.

"You promised me a lesson."

Mary Margaret's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Shooting arrows:101."

"Oh, right. Well, it's okay. You don't have to. Don't worry. I'll make sure you stay safe."

Before Emma could argue, Mary Margaret turned away. Emma frowned.

XOX

Through the course of their journey, Aurora spoke of her ongoing nightmare: the room full of flames, strong winds and darkness; the feeling of never ending sadness and despair… but this time there was something different. A boy. Henry.

The name made Emma freeze. Mary Margaret stopped. She tried to keep worry from filling her eyes, tried to hide her fear.

"What did he look like?" Emma demanded. Then she realized she had a picture of her son in her pocket. She always carried a picture of him.

Aurora looked at the photo. The boy's brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and kind smile…"Yes, that's Henry. But how?"

"My son?" Emma questioned. "How can you dream of my son?"

"I don't know," Aurora murmured in confusion.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream."

Everyone looked to Mary Margaret, waiting for her to continue.

Mary Margaret took a breath. "That room. I've been there before. I didn't want to say anything before because you were scared. I didn't want you knowing it may be real. It's the sleeping curse. When I awoke from it, I went to that room too, night after night…"

"And now Henry's there," Emma murmured in horror.

Mary Margaret looked to her daughter. She grabbed her attention. "It's going to be okay."

"Cora has the ashes, Henry is stuck in that hell; we are so far from okay."

"No," Mary Margaret argued. "Don't you see? We have a way home now. We can communicate."

It took a second for Emma to catch on, but when she did, she spun around to Aurora.

"Oh yeah, princess. You're going back to sleep."

XOX

Aurora made arrangements to meet up with Henry in the Netherland, but first they needed to find some high ground. Then Aurora went back under. But there was a problem. An ambush made of a group of zombie-like men attacked. They looked crazed and diseased. It was clear Cora's magic was to blame, but there wasn't time to analyze the onslaught. Quickly, it came to the point where Emma and Mary Margaret had no choice but to flee.

"This way, Emma!"

Mary Margaret ran as fast as she could as she tried to push her body to move like it used to, twenty-eight years ago. Soon she reached a mess of trees and spotted a thick fallen branch. She jumped behind it and that's when she realized Emma was behind her.

Mary Margaret shot upright. "Emma?" she called in panic, her eyes searching every inch of her surroundings. She opened her mouth to call her daughter's name again when she saw her a few yards away, her hand on her stomach as she struggled to walk.

"Emma!"

Mary Margaret ran across the forest as Emma collapsed to the ground.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Mary Margaret asked in a rush as she slid to the ground beside her daughter. But she didn't need a verbal answer. She found blood leaking from between Emma's fingers.

"Okay, okay, you're okay. Everything is okay," Mary Margaret said absentmindedly while pushing Emma's shirt to beneath her chest. Her eyes widened at the bruises covering Emma's stomach.

"They threw me against a tree," Emma explained with a wince.

Mary Margaret shook her daze away. She needed to focus. "You're okay. I just need to look at it, okay? I won't hurt you."

Emma nodded while moving her hand away. A large slash was drawn across Emma's stomach. Mary Margaret knew it was a from a knife, but she was relieved to find that the wound wasn't too deep; The blade, thankfully, didn't get a good hold on Emma's skin.

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. You'll be just fine. We just need to put some pressure to stop the bleeding."

Emma studied her mother's tone. Mary Margaret wasn't lying for her benefit. Her words were true.

"This will help," Mary Margaret said while taking her sweater off. She pulled the fabric so it was long enough to wrap around Emma's stomach, then she tied the sleeves into a knot to hold it in place.

"God damn," Emma cursed.

"I know, I'm sorry," Mary Margaret apologized while wearing a frown. "But we can't worry about the bruises right now."

Emma nodded as Mary Margaret put her hands over the part of her sweater that covered the wound. She was relieved to see that the blood wasn't pouring through the fabric in buckets, but seeping through instead.

"We can't stay here."

"We're okay," Mary Margaret argued.

"We're out in the open."

Emma was right. Mary Margaret knew they had to find some cover.

"Can you walk?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay. We won't go far."

Mary Margaret got to her feet then helped Emma stand on hers.

"Need a bottle of advil," Emma grumbled in complaint as she walked beside Emma.

"Keep pressure on it."

Mary Margaret's eyes went to Emma every two seconds. Then she heard a noise up ahead. They stopped. Mary Margaret grabbed a bow and steadied her arrow. She was about to fire away but just stopped herself when she discovered it was Mulan running through a mess of shrubbery.

"Where the hell were you?" Mary Margaret spat angrily.

"They took Aurora!"

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! **


End file.
